kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:98.117.158.220
Stop making all the Smash Bros. pages. Everyone has agreed that they will be deleted, ok? Reversinator :Actually, you agreed the this, remember? Also, it's not like my pages are irrelevent. It's usfull, Kirby'-related info. 23:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, and I regret doing so. Now get ready to be bombarded by the others. We're not the Mario wikia. Reversinator No more Smash Bros pages!! Only kirby related stuff in this wiki! -kirbystar9245 :Sorry, but if you make more Smash Bros. pages, you will get blocked and they will be deleted.-- ::Sorry, I'll stop. There's the smash wiki for those kind of pages. However, in the future can you guys please not say stuff like "prepare to be bombarded by others"?. 05:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it wasn't me, but I apologize for our user's innapropriate behavior. He was just "in the moment".-- ::::Now that this dilemma is over, how 'bout we all help build the pages for anime episodes? Also, you forgot to delete Samus's page. 05:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry When I made the Smash character articles, I never realized what trouble I causes. I never meant to harm the wiki in any way. Will everyone please forgive me and stop talking about me in third person as if I'm a vandal? 06:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I forgive you,and you didn't vandalize, you just misunderstood. The only thing that matter is that you tried to improve this wiki, which I give you gratitude for.-- SOS One of my goals is to fix the anime episode articles. Unfortunately, I only have time to write one a day(due to homework, school, and smashwiki). Can someone please help? All the episodes are on Veoh and are in Japanese. Don't worry, they have subs. It would be a great service. 01:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for helping us out, but remember to mark the episodes with an incomplete as they are finished, but not enough content. For examples of finished episodes, view the first 9 episodes. That's when 4Kids use to show the anime...-_- -- ::There's one job with the anime that you can help me out with: The Deleted Stuff/Editted Stuff. It'd be really helpful.-- :::Well, you can look at the Japanese episodes and try to find some of the English dubs and spot differneces like bad words, deleted stuff, and all of that good stuff.-- SmashWiki I was blocked a while ago. A user named Shadowcrest had gotten upset (it actually wasn't the first time; he gets periods and mood swings like a teenage female) at me for uploading his picture as my avatar, which was a response to him being a harsh-level douchebag the day before that. Since September of 2009 I don't take the internet much seriously anymore, and apologize if I may appear hostile. Do you go to the IRC channel for SmashWiki? If so, tell Shadowcrest that I, along with everyone in my smash circle, think he's a douchebag (you could call him a dick or an asshole if that's too mean; either are still true), and will be until he's buried under the Earth on the day of his death. Thanks, http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Also, note that I am not asking you to deliver that message to bring up bad vibes, it's just that I have recently discovered that Salad continues to rant about the latter event, insulting me as if he and his chan-buddies are superior to myself, stating things like "BNK is an ass, and we aren't :D" or the like. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. As a last response, tell him that he is welcome to contribute to this wikia at any time, and that I hope I did not discourage his activity here. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm weird, I know The header says it all. I am currently re doing the episode summary as I have found the episode on YouTube. It'd be nice not to undo my edits at the moment as I am currently working on it and if an edit is done to it, then my progress will be lost. :( But, anyways, thank you for your summary> I'm sorry, but I gotta revamp it.--